This invention relates to a truck bed assist handle and control method therefor that provides for easy entrance to a truck bed with its tailgate down and more specifically, to a simple assist handle that quickly attaches to truck tailgate related components and provides an upwardly extending handle to assist a user in easy entry to the truck bed cargo area.